rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiku Buruhanta
General Name: Aiku Buruhanta Nicknames: "The Blue Hunter", "Quincy Killer" Age: 94 (appears 18ish) D.O.B: 7th of July Race: Soul (Shinigami) Gender: Male Blood Type: B+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 160 lbs Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Violet Skin: Fair Body type: Slender but toned Aiku is a slender young man who’s pretty tall and weighing around 160 lbs. He has short, dark blue hair and sharp, violet eyes. He has a rather sophisticated appearance, wearing thin-rectangular framed glasses with a nicely kept long, blue coat that he usually wears buttoned up to the collar instead of a shihakusho (he personally finds the shihakusho ugly). He often tries to keep himself well kept to represent his clan's image and to keep himself from appearing as some muscle-head gorilla from the 11th Division. Although these are his main clothes, Aiku is known to dress in a wide variety of clothes to keep others guessing and to let them make their assumptions about him. Personality Aiku is a strange case, on the surface he’s a calm and friendly person who will often engage in conversations with others but at the same time he has no qualms about slashing their stomach open if it meant he was after something at the moment. He is sophisticated, observant, composed and all around a cautious person. He has no allegiance to certain factions and truly acts on his own accord. This is because he admits to the fact that he doesn't know what to do with himself and why he feels a certain way when he does something that is/isn't socially acceptable. However, he truly believes his way is the correct way and will do whatever he wishes to “correct” everything that is wrong with the universe. His way of doing it? Erasing whatever he deems wrong by any means necessary, even murder. He doesn’t see himself as anyone special, just a judge sent to do his job. His personality itself isn’t purposely malicious, he just doesn’t see that what’s wrong with the destructive results his work produces. He is someone who is trying to find the best definition of morality and it's guidelines. His smooth, tenor voice and rather charming personality are often misleading to his shamelessly murderous nature. Likes * Coffee * Making sure Justice is served * Efficiency * Solitude * Studying Kido * Being able to help his friends Dislikes * Familial Affections * Rule Breakers * Quincies * Hollows/Arrancar * Spicy Food * Tea Personality Weaknesses Aiku has a case of Schizoid Personality Disorder, leading him to be very aloof and usually emotionally detached (the exception being his close friends). He can be a difficult person to get close to. History Rukongai Orphan & Welcoming into the Buruhanta Clan: Aiku doesn’t remember how he was born but his earliest memory is of him as a little boy waking up in a shack, sitting in a corner with a blanket around him while it was snowing out in the Rukon. From then on, it was just memories of him running around with a group of Rukon children looting stores at night to survive. Since he lived in one of the outermost districts of the Rukon, Aiku and the other children spent most of their time hidden from the public as it was usually too dangerous to go outside. One day, Aiku and the group of kids had taken a large amount of expensive food from a merchant’s caravan and they ran off into the woods as there was too much guarded resistance in that part of the Rukon. The group of kids, now being pursued after by private guards hired by the merchant, were originally traveling as a group until Aiku suggested that they split up to lower their chances getting caught. After they had split up, Aiku had sprinted a long distance to go hide within a small cave hidden behind shrubbery. During that time, Aiku stayed hidden for about an hour or so as he ate the food waiting for the storm to pass over, hoping that the other children had gotten away safely. When he thought it was all clear and went back on the run again until he got attacked and pinned from above by one of the private guards who was a masked boy that wasn’t much older than himself. The boy then had ordered Aiku to drop the rest of his food and asked him why he did it in the first place. After explaining, the boy then let Aiku go to sit beside him then taking off his mask to reveal his extremely feminine appearance, which utterly confuses Aiku then sparking an argument about his gender between the two. Eventually, the boy then orders Aiku to share the rest of the food with him or else he was going to turn him. Seeing that he really doesn’t have a choice, Aiku shares the rest of the stolen food with the child guard and the two have a lengthy conversation. They then exchange names as Aiku introduces himself and the boy introduces himself as Buruhanta Mikado and they become fast friends. Telling Mikado more about himself and his life in the Rukon, Mikado felt bad for Aiku and offered to take him into his clan...telling him that they can be brothers and that he can live a happier life. Taken aback by this, Aiku was nervous as he wasn’t sure if it was really okay but then Mikado hugged him to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. As time went on, Aiku had become Buruhanta Aiku and was the adopted brother of Mikado. The Buruhanta Clan was a clan that worked closely with the Shinigami Academy and they trained students at the Academy in Swordsmanship and other close-combat techniques, clan members usually getting assigned to Omnitskido or the 2nd Division. Aiku was blown away by his new life as he now lived in the Seireitei and he was living a life much better than the one he had before, truly grateful for his adoptive parents and brother. He was trained in combat by the Buruhanta Clan at his early age to get a head start on the Academy. During this time as they spent more time together, Mikado had begun to develop more romantic feelings for Aiku as they went into the Academy but he had never acted on or said anything about them to Aiku in fear that it would ruin their relationship as brothers. Shinigami Academy: In the Academy was when Aiku met Chi, Aniko, and the other shinigami in his class that he had known to grow friends with...most of them at least. During the Academy, Aiku had passed the Swordsmanship tests with relative ease due to him being already trained in zanjutsu to an extent. However, in the academy was when he learned that he had a talent for Kido and excelled in the classes that instructed it. Pretty soon, he tied with Aniko for being the most adept with Kido in their year and he continued on his own to hone himself both in that and his zanjutsu. During this time, his brother was now starting to grow jealous of him being a prodigy despite him being the younger brother, which eventually led to Aiku surpassing his level and learning shikai quicker than he did. For a while, this jealousy strained the relationship between the two as Mikado then began more reluctant to personally train his younger brother often telling him that he didn't need to hold Aiku's hand anymore, this frustration in Mikado also caused by him having to bottle in his romantic feelings that he had for Aiku. Understanding Mikado's logic without arguing, Aiku left it at that and had begun training by himself, become more cold and distant as his stoic personality grew. In his mind, Mikado was right and Aiku was foolish for depending on him to show him the way when he couldn't find it himself and the brothers hardly spoke to each other for almost half a year. Eventually Mikado realized what he said to his brother was wrong and he apologized for his jealousy and the two reconciled. Aiku of course was more than happy to patch things between them and they were more motivated than before to graduate from the Academy as one of the best in the class. However, this was short lived as a week after, while going out in the Rukongai to grab a meal together, a Parasitic-Type Hollow had attacked the district they were in. Being the only ones in the area with zanpakutos, the two brothers had took it upon themselves to protect the citizens from danger despite them still being students. Though they had a considerable amount of difficulty doing so, they were able to overpower the Hollow and drive it away...however it came at a price. Mikado had became infected by the Hollow's parasitic abilities and was a victim of potential Hollowfication. During this time, the two of them had panicked and didn't know what to do. Mikado was running out of time and Aiku was trying to find a solution by remembering everything from his current training and class instruction...and by then, he had resolved himself to the only solution that was available and that was to put his older brother out of his misery. As quick as he came to that conclusion, Aiku had stabbed his brother in the chest with his shikai blades. Understanding Aiku's decision, Mikado accepted his fate and hugged Aiku. In that moment, he had confessed his feelings to Aiku and kissed his younger brother on the forehead before then telling him thank you and dying. After he died, Aiku fell into grief but his brother's death wasn't the main reason...in fact, the true reason why he fell into grief was because he couldn't shed a tear for the person that took him in and gave him meaning and purpose to his life. Since Aiku was planning to become a shinigami, he had emotionally prepared himself so that he wouldn't be affected by the death of his comrades when he witnessed them. However, it seemed that he did it too soon and it was now working against him. Keeping these feelings of sadness from his friends, this was when Aiku and Eiyujoo truly began their relationship as a shinigami and his zanpakuto. Aiku had developed a dependence on Eiyujoo's Zanpakuto Spirit and took Mikado's place as a surrogate sibling for better or for worse, always offering her "sage advice" up until Aiku's graduation and even after. After his graduation, Aiku then began to grow independent again as he started to realize his zanpakuto's shady and malicious nature. In a way, Eiyujoo has became Aiku's closest friend and his worst enemy... As a Shinigami be Expanded Upon Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Aiku's inner world is a very large cathedral that seemingly positioned miles and miles high in the sky, the cathedral itself has a purple tint to it's structure. Around the cathedral are many pieces of rubble that are suspended in the air due to the lack of gravity, the only one being able to control it being Eiyujoo herself. Within the Rotunda of the cathedral are statues of everyone that Aiku has ever established a relationship with in his life that holds an amount of personal value, the statue will crumble if that said person no longer means anything to Aiku. Instead of a actual throne in the throne room of the cathedral, there's just a large, fancy ottoman that Eiyujoo sits/lays on whenever Aiku "shows up" to talk with her. If Eiyujoo is angry, the floating rubble outside will fly around chaotically smashing things whereas Aiku's calm temperament will restore it back to normal. If Aiku is in a bad mood, the cathedral will slowly descend through the sky on a crash course back to the ground until he gets his act together. Eiyujoo (Queen of Heroes) Eiyujoo sealed state is a chokuto that has no tsuba and a blue hilt. It’s blade strangely more reflective than most zanpakuto blades as light is able gleam/reflect off of it with more ease than others, as if the blade was an actual mirror. The sheath of his zanpakuto is blue as with a tiny sapphire gem at the top of the sheath with a long black line running down both sides, he usually wears his zanpakuto vertically down his back. The spirit of Eiyujoo is quite different from Aiku himself...while Aiku for the most part is general humble and calm, Eiyujoo is prideful, manipulative, selfish and imposing. She seriously believes that her and Aiku’s roles should be reversed as she sees him as the servant. She has an elf-like appearance with violet colored hair and often keeps her appearance hidden in her robes, adding more mystique to herself. Not that she's ashamed of her appearance but does so just to annoy Aiku. She doesn’t hate him, she just wants him to “be honest with himself” and do whatever pleasures him. She often ridicules his actions calling them “boring” and often saying that he never does what he wants to do and only does what others expect him to do because of his role. Their relationship as a shinigami and his zanpakuto become one of the main reasons why he grows corrupt later on in his time as a shinigami and falls off the morally good path. Release command: '"Go forth and Decide, Eiyujoo..." This ability is the main function of Eiyujoo, to disrupt reishi/reiyoku flow and make it very difficult to use by his opponents. Getting cut by one of the blades causes the reiryoku flow in the victim to be disrupted and is a moderately painful experience, causing the victim to temporarily convulse as if they had been electrocuted. The after effect of the reiryoku disruption also causes the victim to be temporarily unable to properly use SEI/REI based abilities (example: if a shinigami were to fire a Hado immediately after getting cut, then the Hado will misfire and most likely blow up in their hand). They severity of the reiryoku flow disruption is increased should the victim get impaled somewhere in their body by one of the blades, because the blade is inside them, it will continue to disrupt that individual’s “circuit” until they pull the blade out or they become “fried” and are unable to use SEI/REI based abilities anymore. As far as scaling goes, and opponent with a larger REI/HAN average than his SEI will be able to fight off the reiryoku disruption and someone with a much higher REI/HAN (+3 to his SEI) average will be able to resist it completely. Those who have a lower REI/HAN average than his SEI are more susceptible to the disruption and suffer more damage to their reiryoku circuits, those whose averages are much lower than his SEI (-3 to his SEI) will take significant damage from the blades if slashed and will suffer complete disruption if they happen to be impaled by one of the blades. Sever allows Aiku to fire a white, very thin and wide crescent-shaped arc of energy from the blade of his sabre. The attack itself is very fast as it can be missed in a blink of an eye if the opponent isn't wary, this attack can be fired at any range (most dangerous being mid-range) and can be used consecutively if needed be. However, this attack isn't a normal SEI attack. It gets its name "Sever" from the fact that it's main function is to cut right through an opponent's spiritual attack and even cut through some barriers with ease. This is possible from the highly concentrated reishi that is in the arc of energy as well as including the speed of which the attack is launched. It can also cut through multiple physical objects with ease except for another opponent's zanpakuto or any other type of spiritual weapon. Whenever Aiku is about to use this ability, his blade glints right before he launches the attack. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Aiku is not really the type of person that will go out on his own and make conversation with others due to his reserved nature. Though he is very polite and direct in his conversations, he is also usually apprehensive and on his guard if someone were to ask him a question that doesn't really fit the occasion. His trust is pretty difficult to earn but he's very good to his friends. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Rper: Marth Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery Matou.Byakuya.full.1394580.jpg Matou.Byakuya.full.1269238.jpg Matou.Byakuya.full.1394578.jpg Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami